El hechicero sin cuerno
by Drakestroyer
Summary: Un maestro de las artes obscuras llega a equestria por un trabajo que es habitual para el, pero se encontrara frente a la aventura infernal mas grande jamas vista.
1. Chapter 1

En la mayoría de los trenes, sin excepción, siempre te encontraras a uno o dos sujetos extraños, que te causaran curiosidad y provocaran que los pases viendo la mayoría de tu viaje, pero cuando te dirigen la mirada, tus ojos evitan rápidamente cualquier contacto, los trenes equestria no eran la excepción.

Las ruedas a gran velocidad en los rieles era el único sonido, fuera del tren la noche envolvía a todos bajo un cielo que parecía especialmente estrellado, dentro del tren un ambiente de calma y somnolencia se hacía presente, las mane 6 se encontraban durmiendo, acababan de volver de un animado viaje a los pegasus, Rarity había organizado un espléndido desfile de modas y recibió montones de elogios, en esta ocasión fueron acompañadas por el animado trio de potrillas conocidas como "las cutemarck crusaders" donde habían intentado ganar sus marcas de "guardaespaldas", "guardias" y "protectoras de zapatos" ese último les pareció especialmente aburrido, las tres potrillas exhaustas se encontraban durmiendo también, en un asiento aparte.

Aparte de las conocidas ponis, se encontraba alguien a quien nadie había visto antes, su pelaje gris y melena negra se encontraban a la luz de la luna, traía puesta una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, miraba de manera calmada el paisaje nocturno con sus ojos azules del mismo tono que el del cielo que admiraba, calladamente se dejaba caer en los tiernos brazos del sueño mientras se acomodaba en su asiento de terciopelo rojo y se tapaba con un abrigo negro.

(3 horas antes)

La escena era la misma, pero aún quedaban en el cielo algunos rayos del ocaso anaranjado.

¡eso fue muy divertido! ¡hay que hacerlo de nuevo!-dijo Pinkie mientras entraba al vagón, seguida del resto de las mane 6.

Estoy de acuerdo querida, fue muy divertido y… ¿Quién es el?-pregunto Rarity, la cual señalo a un extraño en un asiento, dormía calmadamente.

Oh, el guardia de la estación dijo que estos eran los últimos asientos disponibles del día, así que deberemos acomodarnos-dijo Twi entrando.

P-pero es un extraño, tal vez sea malo… e-emm a mí no me molesta esperar otro tren-decía débilmente fluttershy escondiéndose detrás de AJ.

Tranquila, si algo pasa te protegeré, ahora vamos que tengo un sueño horrible-dijo AJ, a la cual se le cerraban los ojos, las CMC ya estaban dormidas y venían en el lomo de RD, la cual también solo quería descansar y casi ni le prestó atención al extraño, todas se acomodaron y decidieron descansar.

(Cerca de la estación de canterlot, amanecer)

Los rayos de sol entraban débilmente a través de una espesa niebla, los ojos del extranjero se encontraban apreciando el paisaje mientras disfrutaba de un café.

¡Bueno días nuevo!-dijo de repente una poni rosada de cabello esponjado que apareció a su lado.

Hola-el extranjero no le dirigió la mirada, solo le dio otro sorbo a su café.

…¿tienes nombre?-no paraba de mirarlo.

Si, si tengo-

¿Cuál es?-

John-dijo el extranjero, miro hacia el frente y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Buenos días John, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¿eres nuevo verdad?, lo sé porque conozco a todos los miembros de esta hermosa comunidad y nunca te había visto, podría hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, espera… ¡ya no es sorpresa! Jajaja, bueno, aun así sería una buena fiesta con globos y dulces y ponis y musi-el extranjero le tapó la boca mientras la miraba con el seño levemente fruncido, dejo la taza de café en una pequeña bandeja atornillada a la pared del vagón.

Mírame a los ojos (así lo hizo PP) ahora, calla-cuando dijo eso le toco la frente, PP se durmió de inmediato.

¡Pinkie! ¡¿q-que le has hecho?!-Flutter despertó y vio la escena, se exalto y fue de inmediato a ver a PP.

¡Pinkie responde!-decía mientras la agitaba un poco por los hombros, ella solo babeo un poco y roncaba levemente.

Tranquila, es solo un truco médico, cuando un paciente siente demasiado dolor y no se cuenta con anestesia, se les duerme de esta manera, o en este caso (mira a PP) molestan demasiado-dijo John y volvió a tomar su taza de café.

¿p-por qué hiciste eso? E-ella solo quería… ser, a-¿amable?-el tono de valor que tomaron sus palabras antes, se desvaneció rápidamente al recibir la fría mirada de los ojos de John.

No necesito amabilidad chica, solo vengo de pasada, y no creo que vuelva-John volvió a mirar por la ventana, Canterlot estaba cada vez más cerca.

¿p-p…-las palabras se quedaron en la boca de flutter.

Termina la frase-

¿P-pero no es mejor hacer amigos?-dijo medio escondida detrás del asiento, John la miró fijamente, a ella se le escapo un pequeño "eek!"

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto mientras sonreía levemente.

Fl-fluttershy-se asomó levemente para decir su nombre, pero se ocultaba detrás de su cabello.

Bueno señorita fluttershy, primero, me cae bien tu actitud positiva, mentalidad personalidad, o como quieras llamarlo y segundo, no hago más amigos porque… la gente cercana a mi suele desaparecer-dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos negra con una estrella invertida plateada, el tren se acababa de detener en la estación de canterlot.

¿d-desaparecer? ¿T-t-te traicionaron?-dijo la pegaso amarilla.

No, la gente cercana a mi tiene la fea costumbre (se abren las puertas del vagón) de morir, adiós Fluttershy-John bajó de la máquina y prendió su cigarrillo, dedicándole una última sonrisa a la poni.

¿m-morir?-Flutter se quedó en estado de shock y cuando la maquina partió solo vio como John se perdía en la niebla hacia el castillo.

Buano gentes, este es algo que se me vino a la mente de repente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sacare el próximo cap pronto. Good miau.

P.D: opinen plz.


	2. Chapter 2

(Canterlot)

La mañana permitía que algo de la bruma que se había formado se mantuviera en el ambiente, aunque el paisaje se veía algo escalofriante de esa manera, eso no le molestaba a John.

Es un bonito pueblo, ¿Quién diría que alguna vez debería venir?-dijo John mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, la verdad es que él estaba acostumbrado a lugares escalofriantes, le hacía sentir que estaba en casa.

Ok, cuando dijeron que el lugar sería fácil de encontrar, jamás creí que fuera así-el poni miraba algo impresionado el castillo que se erguía frente a él, como un palacio que surgía de la niebla.

Le voy a sacar muuucho dinero a quien quiera que me contrato-John sonrió levemente con su cigarrillo después de decir eso y se encamino a la entrada del castillo.

(Poniville)

Las mane 6 acababan de bajar del tren, cada una se dirigía a su respectivo hogar, PP aún seguía algo adormilada por lo que hizo John, Flutter no le conto a nadie lo que paso, solo dijo que el poni se bajó en Canterlot, no quería preocupar a sus amigas y menos meter en problemas a John, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que le dijo.

"mis amigos tienen la fea costumbre de morir"-esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Flutter.

¡Flutter!-le grito RD de repente, la había llamado varias veces pero la pegaso no respondía.

¿Qué te paso?-pregunto la pegaso color celeste.

n-nada solo pensaba jeje, ¿Qué pasa?-Flutter sonreía.

Nada, solo me estaba despidiendo ¡oh! Y PP organizara una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el éxito de Rarity en su desfile, te esperamos-dijo RD y se fue volando a su usual velocidad, Flutter se quedó mirando por donde se fue un momento y luego comenzó a caminar a su hogar, no le agradaba volar por las mañanas, le molestaba la humedad del aire en sus alas, mientras caminaba, no pudo sacarse a ese poni de la mente.

"no puedo dejar de pensar en el… n-no puedo d-dejar de"-luego de pensar eso sonrojo y se fue corriendo.

(Castillo de Canterlot)

Así que, princesa Celestia-dijo John, varios guardias le apuntaban al cuello con lanzas, pero él tenía su usual mirada despreocupada y a la vez fría.

¿Qué haces aquí?... no importa, espero a alguien así que, guardias, escóltenlo a la salida-dijo la princesa, se veía mal, su cabello que usualmente flameaba estaba despeinado, sus ojos se veían como si hubiese acabado de llorar por mucho tiempo, además no tenía un buen aspecto en general, los guardias comenzaron a obligar a John a retirarse.

¿Por qué demonios me llama de tan lejos si me mandara de vuelta señora?-dijo John enojado mientras los guardias se aguantaban de darle una golpiza al extranjero por hablarle así a Celestia.

¡Guardias alto!, por favor déjenos solos-dijo Celestia de repente.

P-pero princesa-objeto un guardia.

Es una orden-

P-pero-

Ya escuchaste a la señorita soldadito, fuera de aquí-dijo John apuntando la puerta mientras sonreía algo arrogante, el guardia solo apretó los dientes y salió de la habitación tragándose amargamente su ira.

¿Así que tú eres el fa-

¿El famoso John Manestantine? Si, lo soy-dijo John mientras prendía otro cigarrillo.

¿De verdad puedes hacer lo que prometes?-pregunto la princesa con esperanza.

Si, si puedo, de lo contrario no habría hecho un viaje para nada, pero saltémonos la parte obvia, ¿Qué tan malo es?-John puso una mirada seria.

Acompáñame-la princesa se adentró en el castillo, John la siguió, atravesaron un par de puertas, y al fin llegaron a una la cual tenía un gran circulo sellador mágico en ella, además habían dos guardias custodiándola.

Wow, estos guardias son todos iguales ¿los pides por decena o tienes un trato con la madre?-pregunto mientras miraba a un guardia, el cual no se inmuto.

Eso no tiene que ver con tu trabajo, detrás de esa puerta esta ella-

Princesa, la cosa a la cual me enfrentare es muy poderosa ya que el circulo apenas lo contiene, sea lo que sea, dímelo todo-exigió John mientras terminaba su cigarrillo, la princesa Celestia suspiro.

Hace algún tiempo, una semana para ser exactos, mi hermana comenzó a comportarse extraño, hablaba menos con nosotros, salía menos, y cada vez era más impuntual en su labor de elevar la luna cada noche, pero no le di importancia, tal vez solo estaba cansada debido a la gran cantidad de energía que uso en la ceremonia de la luna azul-

¿Ceremonia de luna azul?-pregunto John.

Sí, mi hermana debe sincronizarse cada cierto tiempo con la luna o esta podría salirse de su órbita.

¿Y en que consiste esa ceremonia?-

Bueno… para decirlo de manera simple, ella abre completamente su espíritu a la magia lunar para ejercer un control sobre ella-explico Celestia sin darle importancia.

Ya veo… pero me contabas ¿Qué paso después?-John la incito a seguir con su relato.

Bueno, como te decía, no le di importancia, pero luego empeoró, ya ni siquiera salía de su habitación, después del primer día fui a verla pero… lo que vi…-la princesa comenzó a llorar.

Ok, eso es suficiente, pero creo que se lo que le pasa-dijo John, la princesa se limpió las lágrimas.

¿En serio?-

Sí, tengo entendido que desterraste a tu hermana a la luna hace algún tiempo ¿verdad?-la princesa Celestia asintió.

Y ella tenía una conducta extraña y o malvada cuando volvió ¿verdad?-

Sí, pero no veo la conexión entre eso y-la princesa fue interrumpida.

Lo que pasa princesa, es que tu hermana no era ella misma en el momento que volvió de su destierro… estaba poseída, y lo que sea que la poseyó venia de la luna.

Entonces…-decía con temor la princesa.

Así es, en la ceremonia de la luna azul, Luna le abrió su mente al demonio que habita la luna, y se pegó completamente a su alma.

¿e-entonces puedes salvarla?-la princesa estaba completamente feliz.

Esa es la parte mala, yo extermino demonios que se apegan al cuerpo de una persona, pero sacar a un demonio del alma de alguien que además lo dejo entrar, es mucho más difícil, para verlo de manera simple… eso es más caro-dijo John despreocupado.

¡Si, lo que quieras! ¡Te daré lo que quieras pero sálvala!-

No te preocupes, será una tarifa justa-dijo John, y se acercó a la puerta.

Oye soldadito, se bueno y cuídame esto ¿sí?-le dijo John a un soldado y le dio su cajetilla de cigarrillos, el guardia la tomo y volvió a su posición.

Ok, vamos allá-John entro por la obscura puerta, hacia un paisaje más obscuro.

(Habitación de luna)

…-John se adentraba en la obscuridad de la habitación, alerta y serio hasta que llego a un rincón de la habitación.

Una vela con una débil pero constante flama azul era lo único que iluminaba el ambiente, una alicornio estaba sentada frente a un espejo dándole la espalda a John se encontraba inmóvil.

Toc toc linda-John se acercó calmado, la alicornio no volteo.

Hola "deportador"-dijo de repente luna, su voz parecía de pesadilla y cuando giro levemente su cuello, John solo pudo apreciar parte de una demencial sonrisa.

Oh que bien, me ahorraste la presentación, y… ¿tú eres?-pregunto buscando algo en su bolsillo.

Tengo muchos nombres… pero me conocen como Taimanoire-dijo ella con esa horrible voz.

y-ya veo, la diosa de las pesadillas y el sueño eterno-John estaba algo nervioso, una diosa poseyendo a una diosa, era más peligroso de lo que creía.

¿Tienes miedo?, no te molestes en ocultarlo, puedo olerlo-

No empecemos a hablar de olores "Tami" porque este lugar apesta-dijo John algo molesto.

Taimanoire rio un poco, y entonces un relámpago azulado, fugaz y muy luminoso, atravesó la sala, durante un mili-segundo se pudo apreciar la causa del mal olor, habían varias decenas de animales clavados a la pared.

Wow, bueno… primero, deberías contratar a un mejor decorador de interiores-John saco algo de su bolsillo, era una especie de armadura para pesuñas, negra, y las cadenas comenzaron a enroscarse por todo su brazo.

Ok ¿comenzamos? quiero almorzar temprano hoy-

Que ironía que terminaras como alimento para gusanos-Taimanoire se volteo hacia John, su cara se veía espectral, de sus ojos caían lágrimas negras, además tenía sombras en las mejillas que eran marca de desnutrición y sus colmillos se alargaron, era escalofriante verla.

Ahhh los jóvenes y el maquillaje-sonrió John y se lanzó al ataque.

Basura-fuel lo único que dijo la demonio y de repente una fuerza invisible golpeo a John en las costillas con una gran fuerza, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

¿q-que?-el caza demonios tocio un poco de sangre, no sabía lo que pasaba.

Te vez sorprendido deportador…-dijo Taimanoire acercándose a John, la misma fuerza invisible tomo a John y comenzó a presionarlo.

¿Qué pasa? -sonreía desquiciadamente, John tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrarse, mientras le corría un hilo de sangre por el labio.

¿El rumoreado John Manestantine se rinde a su muerte tan fácil?-la demonio reía.

Vocnio im sivta redavdrea-vocifero John, cuando abrió sus ojos, estos eran diferentes, la parte blanca se volvió negra en un instante, y su iris cambio a un celeste brillante.

Hoooo, pero que hermosa te veo ahora "Tami"-John podía ver la "fuerza invisible", la cual en realidad un aura que envolvía a la princesa luna, era muy grande y de un color azul espectral, además su cola parecía ser una serpiente y en vez de pesuñas tenia zarpas.

¿q-que?-Taimanoire se veía algo sorprendida.

Es descortés no mirar a la cara a la gente-El caza demonios sonrió, golpeo con fuerza la zarpa que lo presionaba, lo que hizo que se aflojara el agarre, rápidamente se escabullo y se separó de Taimanoire.

n-no es posible, ¡Eso no es posible!-la demonio comenzó a gritar y rugir enfurecida, y en un momento súbito, su cola dio un ataque directo hacia John, este salto y comenzó a correr por encima de la cola de Taimanoire.

¡Toma esto!-John dio un salto antes de que la demonio volviera a atacar, y conecto un potente golpe a la quijada del aura espectral con su guantelete negro.

¡TE MALDIGO DEPORTADOR!-Taimanoire grito y de su boca salieron decenas de tentáculos que parecían de hielo negro, con afiladas puntas que seguían al caza demonios.

Muy lenta-John esquivaba precisamente todos los ataques, ni siquiera le rozaban la ropa, cuando los ataques pararon Taimanoire se veía exhausta y el aura que formaba alrededor de luna, era cada vez más débil.

¿Qué pasa "Tami"? ¿Ya te cansaste?... ohhh ya veo, alguien no espero a completar su poder para manifestarse ¿verdad?-John sonrió y comenzó a avanzar, tenía razón, la demonio no estaba completamente formada, gasto demasiada energía en su pelea con John, si seguía atacando, no tendría suficiente energía para vivir siquiera.

p-por favor, piedad…-El aura que creaba Taimanoire comenzó a encogerse a medida que John se acercaba, y se arrastraba hacia atrás.

Yo no tengo piedad-John se acercaba implacablemente, hasta que dejo arrinconada a la aura ya casi de tamaño normal de Taimanoire.

Te lo imploro, n-no quiero volver al infierno, s-si quieres te entrego a la princesa, pero déjame escapar por favor, n-no quiero ir al infierno-la demonio estaba de espaldas a la pared, estaba encogida y con unos ojos muy asustados.

No quiero volver a saber de ti… y si le cuentas esto a alguien, tendrás un castigo peor que la deportación, ¿entendido?

G-gra-la demonio fue interrumpido.

No lo agradezcas, no sé por qué lo hago, tal vez en el tren se me pego un poco de "fe en la humanidad", pero desaparecerá, así que mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta-John se veía completamente enfurecido, la demonio solo asintió rápidamente y lo que restaba de su energía se convirtió con una esfera de un color morado obscuro y se fue por una ventana, pasaron algunos minutos en los cual John guardo su guantelete de metal negro, se quedó viendo a la princesa luna que estaba en el suelo, no se veía herida, a pesar del hecho de que estaba muy delgada y despeinada, pero aparte de eso, no había nada en ella grave.

¿Qué te pasa John? ¿Por qué la perdonaste? Recuerda, los demonios no merecen el perdón… ¿verdad?-John miro la ventana por la cual se fue Taimanoire, recordando su mirada de miedo absoluto y completamente indefensa.

…-se quedó en silencio, dio un suspiro largo y pesado, luego se dirigió a las puertas, cobraría su monto y se retiraría.

Vendrán más…-Luna hablaba inconsciente.

¿Qué?-

Mas… demonios… ángeles… debes protegernos de…-sus palabras se cortaron.

Maldición-dijo John y salió de la habitación, se avecinaban problemas grandes y él tendría un papel estelar en muchos de ellos.

Gracias por leer

Dejen reviews plz


End file.
